Many if not all modern mobile communication devices (e.g., smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, auto electronics, and other user equipment) are configured with multiple forms of communications. For example, a smart phone may be configured with a communication scheme, such as Long Term Evolution, to communicate voice and/or data packets through a network of a carrier. That same phone may also be configured with a WiFi transceiver for data communications in WiFi bands that are not licensed to any carriers. But, any given data is generally transmitted to the smart phone over a single communication link at a time. In other words, data is not split among the multiple communication links.